Pika Girl
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: I'm normal, very much so. That is until yesterday I woke up with Pikachu ears and a tail. I don't know how it happened but I've been told the only way to get back to normal is to make sure the characters from Pokemon world become couples; yes they're real. So I have to play cupid for these people before time runs out and I'm transformed into a Pikachu forever. (Full summery inside)
1. Chapter 1: What Happened To Me?

**_Pika_ Girl**

* * *

_Summary: I'm normal. Yes, very normal. That is, until yesterday I woke up with Pikachu ears and a tail. I don't know how it happened but I've been told the only way to get back to normal, is to make sure all the character from Pokemon world become couples; yes, they are real. That means I have to play cupid for REAL Pokemon characters before time runs out and I'm transformed into a Pikachu forever. (Poke, Contest, Ikari, Leafgreen, Ferriswheel, Kalos.)_

* * *

Chapter 1: What Happened To Me?!

* * *

_It was yesterday, when it happened. I had been sleeping in bed, waiting for my alarm to go off so it would signal I _actually _had to get up and go to school. For one reason or another, I decided to get up earlier and put my makeup on so I'd have more time to eat breakfast; I loved to eat._

_I'd pushed the door to my tiny bathroom open and grabbed some clothes off the ground to change into that I'd never put in the wash...I think..._

_Once I'd picked out a tank top and some shorts from the pile of clothes, I'd turned to look in the mirror to begin combing my wavy, chocolate brown hair when I saw it._

_I screamed._

-o-Yo-oY-o-

This couldn't be happening! ...No….there was no way this was real. I pinch my arm super hard, and cringe. Squinting at my appearance through one eye, I put a hand to my mouth to muffle the next scream that almost took place.

Not that anyone would hear me...I was living in my house all by myself while the rest of my family had gone to Brazil on a business trip. School didn't let me go...damn them!

I then double take at something else that has happened. My hair, which used to be dark brown, is now a straw, golden color. I stare in numb shock as I finger the ends of my hair's straight-as-a-board locks.

But that is not even the worse part; I have _Pikachu _ears protruding from my _head_! That is the freakiest thing ever! I'd only ever played Pokemon when I was ten...and now that I was sixteen, I had put school over gaming priority-wise…

I shrug off my pajamas in denial, and pull on the clothes I'd gotten from the floor and freeze; I have a _tail _too.

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHhhhhhh!" I yell, and spin around in circles, trying to get a better look at it; I end up looking like a dog chasing its tail instead.

Yes, I most definitely have a tail. I grab my head in frustration and accidentally pull on my ears in my hurriedness. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I yelp, cringing as brain-splitting pain shoots down my neck.

_What the hell, what the hell, what the hell….!?_ I keep pinching my arm to try and get myself to wake up from this nightmare. It doesn't work. Well great.

-o-Yo-oY-o-

It seems like it's only been five minutes when I realize I'm going to be late for school. I've been sitting in the bathroom, curled up in a ball for at least one hour. Crap.

Bolting up, I grab a beret, cover my ears carefully, pull on one of the few frilly skirts I own and pat down my tail underneath the ruffles. I shake my head; it sounds weird to say the word "my" and "tail" in the same thought.

Maybe I didn't get enough sleep and I'm just...seeing things? Yes, that would have to be the case; there is no way I have Pikachu ears and a tail. There's just no way.

I stumble down the stairs, my old, beat up boots causing me to trip as I head for the kitchen for a piece of toast.

"**MIA**!" a loud voice booms from behind me, and I shriek in terror before diving underneath the table. "...Hello? Mia? Where did you go? I'm trying to tell you something important!"

I don't move. How the hell did this loud, deep voice get in my house!? Who was it!? This morning SUCKS!

"Oh, there you are," someone says, and I turn to look over my shoulder and come face to face with...Arceus.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"No! No!" he chides as I jump, slamming my head into the table and scramble away towards the door. "I need to tell you something important-!"

I skid to a halt and whirl around to go in the other direction.

"Mia!" he says, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. "If I'm in this form, will you feel more comfortable?"

I turn, and see a middle aged man with dull blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, glasses, and is wearing a suit.

"Ah, so changing into human form was the right idea, now, anyway Mia, I have to-"

_WHACK!_

I punch him in the face and run off screaming.

Suddenly, it's as if my legs are glued to the ground. What the-!?

"Geez," I hear, and Arceus walks into my field of view, hands on his hips. "I'm trying to explain to you why you are turning into a Pikachu and you punch me in the face." He rubs his jaw where I see a red mark appearing. "Not many creatures would have the guts to punch me in the face...but no matter." He looks up at my face. "Do you want to know why you are becoming a Pikachu?"

I nod, still staring in numbness. What sort of dream am I having? I wake up turning into a Pikachu, and then Arceus pops out of no where and is wearing a suit.

I think I'm going insane.

"Well...since you're not answering, I'll just tell you," he says. "I've come to this world for your help."

"M-my help?" I stutter, finally finding my voice.

Arceus nods. "Yes. I have come to your world, through time and space with a mission I need you to accomplish."

"A mission?" I say dumbly.

He smiles. "Yes! I am very displeased with a certain group of people, and as punishment, I have sent them here to learn a lesson."

"What did they do that was so terrible?" I inquire with a frown; if I remember correctly...Arceus was the legendary Pokemon from the Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum games.

I blink, suddenly, I realize what had been on my mind the whole time.

"YOU'RE REAL!?" I shriek, and pass out.

-o-Yo-oY-o-

I'm lying on my couch when I wake up.

"What a horrible nightmare…" I grumble, sitting up and rubbing my forehead.

"So you're awake!" someone says cheerily, and I see a man with a cup of tea in his hands across the room from me and standing between the kitchen and the living room.

My hair stands straight up. "IT WASN'T A DREAM!?" I holler, and accidentally fall off the couch.

Arceus rushes over to me and helps me up. "Poor girl," he says, "just listen to me, and don't pass out again so you can process what's going on."

I stare at him with my big blue eyes. "O-okay…" I murmur.

"Well...as I was saying," Arceus begins, "I'm here to recruit you in a mission!"

I nod slowly, "Okay,..."

"Good, now, when we were talking earlier, you asked what terrible thing a certain group of people did," he states, and I nod, remembering him say that.

"What did they do?" I ask.

He crosses his arms, looking very serious. "All the main characters in your 'Pokemon games' are refusing to become couples!" he says, looking super annoyed.

I blink at him stupidly. "That's...it?"

He raises his eyebrows, "Why...yes. It is," he replies. "But it is a horrible offense, especially to me."

"Why?"

"Because I ship them all and they're too stubborn to get together!" he says loudly.

I deadpan at him. "You're a weirdo."

Arceus smiles, "Why, thank you Mia!"

I cross my arms, and lean into the couch. "Umm...so...can you explain this mission and my problem with the...umm…"

"Pikachu ears and a tail?" he answer bluntly.

I cringe, and nod. "Yes...I want to know what is happening to me…"

He nods, and stands, "Well...when I came here for your help, I accidentally messed up and caused you to...start turning into a Pikachu."

"YOU WHAT!?" I roar.

Arceus bites his lip and looks away, "Yeah...and one other thing.

I blow my bangs out of my eyes. "What!?" I snap.

"If you don't get everyone to become a couple, you'll turn into a Pikachu...permanently."

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe. New fanfic guys!**

**;) How is Mia going to get everything straightened out? And will she get everyone together? xD**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	2. Chapter 2: My Mission?

_Pika_ Girl

* * *

_Summary: I'm normal. Yes, very normal. That is, until yesterday I woke up with Pikachu ears and a tail. I don't know how it happened but I've been told the only way to get back to normal, is to make sure all the character from Pokemon world become couples; yes, they are real. That means I have to play cupid for REAL Pokemon characters before time runs out and I'm transformed into a Pikachu forever. (Poke, Contest, Ikari, Leafgreen, Ferriswheel, Kalos.)_

* * *

**Hello again everyone! Here's another chapter! :3 Thanks for the reviews guys! They made me happy! (And laugh!) ;)**

**Read away~**

* * *

Chapter 2: My Mission?

"Now, let me get on to explaining how you'll carry out the mission!" Arceus chirps.

I grab his head between both my hands quickly. "No," I say. "Back up. I'm going to turn into a Pikachu _permanently_!?"

"Yes...if you don't get everyone to become a couple in time…" Arceus replies diplomatically, before grinning.

"And now long do I have?" I ask, glaring and running several possibilities of getting out of this through my mind.

He looks away as if he were going to start whistling. "Ah...four months."

"WHY YOU-!?"

Arceus holds up his hand and tries to calm me down as I start freaking out. "I can't-I can't-I can't-I can't-I can't-I can't-!" My breath seems to run away from me as I gasp.

"Why don't you go to school now?" the blonde before me suggests, patting my shoulder kindly.

I stare at him, my eyes finally focusing on his features. "_WHY_!?"

Arceus points over his shoulder, eyebrows raised and eyes closed, "Well, for one thing, your bus is leaving…"

"SHIIIIT!" I yelp, jumping up, and tripping over my own feet as I grab my school backpack before sprinting from the room. Before I bolt out the door, I turn around and point a finger at Arceus threateningly. "Don't you dare go anywhere! I still have more questions and I expect them to be answered!"

Arceus simply waves at me, and gives me a kind smile as if he were a father sending me off. "Have a nice day at school Mia!"

"I HATE YOU!"

-o-Yo-oY-o-

Pulling myself up into the bus, I scamper over to the front row seat and plop down. I need to be extra careful that people don't touch my hat or try to peek under my skirt… I shudder as the bus begins to roll along the street.

"You were slow today," the old bus driver notes, his wrinkles curling up as he smiles at me.

I stretch my arms out in front of me. "I had….an interesting morning," I reply with a frown, and proceed beam at him. "Nice to see you as always Mr. Cork."

He gives me a nod and turns his eyes back to the road before stopping in front of another house. I ignore the teen who enters at first as I rest my chin on my hand,...but then freeze when I see the girl's features. My mouth drops open.

She has silky black hair, startling blue eyes, and a smile that seems to be permanently planted on her face.

"Hey Dawn!" a voice calls from the back. "Gorgeous as always!"

'Dawn' puts a hand to her mouth and giggles. "Stop it guys!" she says. "But thank you anyways!" The raven haired girl looks around the bus before spying me. With a smile, she walks over. "Can I sit here? Or….were you saving it for a friend?"

I just stare at her, "W-who...who…? Who...are you...?" I stammer. I can't believe it...I just can't. Dawn….from Pokemon...is REAL!? NO WAY!

"Umm, I'm Dawn, Mia," she says, confusion flitting across her face and I blink, focusing on her again.

"How could you forget someone like Dawn!" a voice yells from the back in annoyance. "Stupid girl!"

'Dawn' reprimands them before sitting down beside me. "Rough morning?" she asks kindly, putting a hand on my shoulder and patting it.

I rub my face in resignation as my stomach churns in an unsettling way, "Yeah…"

-o-Yo-oY-o-

I stare at the teacher's desk blankly as I try to process what just happened. Game characters can't be real….can they? Then again...I have _Pikachu_ ears and a tail... I WILL NEVER GET USED TO THAT FACT!

"Hey Mia," someone says, and I turn to see my 'sometimes friend' who is named _Sunny_. Which doesn't make much sense...because her hair is black and always pulled into a high ponytail, and she likes the color gray rather than something that would compliment her name,...like yellow or orange.

"Oh...hey Sun'," I reply, sitting up in my chair. Sunny has always been odd...she has a blank calmness to her, is always chill, and is never phased by anything. I stare at her signature dull expression as she leans into her chair.

"I wonder if they'll have any jello today…" she murmurs to herself...already going off into her own little world.

I shake my head, and reach up to pull my hat down a little more. I seriously need to be careful...I can just feel bad vibes pouring out of everything around me. Anything could cause my hat to fall off and expose...my new ears. Or _anyone_. And there are a few people I have in mind when I say that.

"Since when did you dye your hair?" Sunny asks me in a bored voice, her blue eyes staring at my head with a slight look of curiosity.

I blink. Oh yeah...my hair changed colors. "Oh...umm.." I start, fingering it subconsciously. "I felt...like I needed a change…"

Sunny nods slowly, and turns back to staring at the front, obviously not believing me, but deciding to drop the subject. I cross my arms as a few people enter the class. I glance up just in time to see 'Dawn' chitchatting with some girls as she enters the class. Everyone takes their seats as the teacher stands by her desk and takes attendance.

I zone out, thinking about my morning. This is seriously messed up...I mean…everything that has happened has not been proved to be false. I pulled on the ears and tail, and they didn't go away. I ran into Arceus and he didn't go away when I fainted. And then everyone around me seems to know Dawn while I don't. Perhaps I'm the only one who knows something is wrong is because _I'm_ the one to be getting everyone to become couples!

Putting a hand to my chin, I frown. If that is the case...then where are the rest of the Pokemon characters…?

"Mia…" I hear, and blink.

"Here!" I call absentmindedly, and the teacher nods before turning to the next student.

"Dawn."

"Here!" she chirps, raising her hand with a shiny, pink watch with a glossy finish clasped to her wrist. I stare; that could very well be her Poketch! But….this isn't the Pokemon world...so she wouldn't have one. Which means it transformed into a watch! I smile at my deduction.

Then I facepalm over and over. How could I be thinking about this so nonchalantly!? That's only what people who've accepted the bizarreness of the situation would think! I pause. Unless...I'm already used to it…. But that's way too quick! It's only been...a few hours since all this happened! I can't already be fine with my predicament!

My mind is reeling after we finish history as well as the rest of the classes we have before lunch. I trail after Sunny who is heading directly for the cafeteria with a look in her eye showing she'd kill whoever takes the last jello.

I'm about to go with her when the speakers blare out. "Mia Gold, would you please come to the principal's office immediately...I repeat...would you please come to the principal's office immediately.." There's a buzz and I stand shocked.

I've never been to the principal's office! I've never done anything bad! Why am I being called? WHY? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG!? But I'm an A student! I CAN'T have done something wrong!

Instead of dodging it, I head right up to the teacher's floor before stopping in front of the door, my hands clasped in front of me as my eyebrows knit together in worry and I feel my stomach flip flop.

"H-hello?" I ask, knocking lightly against the wooden door.

"Come in…"

* * *

**Why has she been sent to the principal's office? How will she meet the other characters? STAY TUNED! ;D**

**Tell me what you thought! R&amp;R**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	3. Chapter 3: What i have To Do Part 1

_Pika_ Girl

* * *

Summary: I'm normal. Yes, very normal. That is, until yesterday I woke up with Pikachu ears and a tail. I don't know how it happened but I've been told the only way to get back to normal, is to make sure all the character from Pokemon world become couples; yes, they are real. That means I have to play cupid for REAL Pokemon characters before time runs out and I'm transformed into a Pikachu forever. (Poke, Contest, Ikari, Leafgreen, Ferriswheel, Kalos.)

* * *

Chapter 3: What I Have To Do Part 1

**Well….look who's updating. *Stares at reflection in mirror* Something is wrong..I never update two fanfictions in one week. *squints* Oh well. Who cares. xD**

**Guests: Yes...yes...cliffys..we all hate them. (Except me. Haha! But I'm an author..so it cliffys don't bother me.. xP )**

**Lunagale: I know! And yes, I have listened to the song. It's where I got the idea for this from! :)**

**Meta Write Snape-Fan: Pffft. Lol. I do too. xD**

**Izanuma-chan: READ THE CHAPTER.**

**Poke-lover88: Then please proceed to laughing. xD And glad you like her! :33 Yes, who has blue hair in real life? (Naturally.) That was an awesome Ikarishipping idea. :P**

**malory79080: Hahaha! Yes….except I kinda forgot the plot. *cries a river* You and I need to have a conversation and stuff to try and jog my memory. Dx**

**TheStarsInTheSkyShineSoBright: Youuuuuuu'll seeeeee! ;) Reeeeead thisssss updaaaaate. xD**

**Sean P: Okay! I'll try! Dx *cries***

**QUEENSPELLER: I responded to you via PM..soo. :P**

* * *

"YOU!"

"ME," says _ARCEUS_, smiling hugely at me as I stare at him. "Hello Mia!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I exclaim loudly, my voice reaching a higher octave. "What have you done with my principal!?"

Arceus puts a hand to his chin and thinks for a moment, holding me in suspense. "Hmm...he went on vacation..."

"Where?!" I demand, but he doesn't answer. "Oh no….what did you do?!"

"He's not _dead_, if that's what you're worried about," Arceus says, frowning as if the idea that I'd think he dispose of someone in that way ridiculous. However, I wouldn't put it past this lunatic. Arceus IS a lunatic and no one can tell me otherwise.

"Why are you the principal now?" I growl, wanting the truth, even though Arceus undoubtly won't give it.

"Calm your Pikachu ears," Arceus says, sitting down in his fancy "principal chair" and looks at me while steepling his hands, trying to look 'cool'.

Glancing up at my head, I shriek, noticing that my hat has become lopsided, and my ears are standing straight up. I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING THAT THE SENTENCE THAT INCLUDES "Pikachu ears" and "mine" GO TOGETHER! What the hell?!

Cramming the hat on my head with one hand, I point a finger at Arceus. "_Don't_ change the subject," I tell him testily.

Arceus smiles at me pleasantly, and proceeds to change the subject. "Anyway, get your cellphone out."

"_Why_?" I glare at him with my I-am-pissed-so-please-shut-up expression. Arceus doesn't comply.

"I'm giving you my number," he says.

"I don't want it," I say immediately after, my eyes getting all squinty.

Arceus tuts at me, shaking a finger like any adult would. "That's not acceptable. Do you want to transform into a Pikachu or fix your situation?"

I throw my cellphone at him; it slams into his face, knocking him off his feet. Never knew I was that strong..huh.

I stare, "For an all-powerful Pokemon...you're really lame right now," I state dully.

He pulls himself to his feet with helpful support from his mahogany desk. "That wasn't very nice Mia.." he groans, rubbing his reddening face from the impact.

"Screw you," I grumble. "So what the heck do I have to do?"

Arceus exchanges the numbers between our phones before placing my phone on his desk, and pushing it towards me. "I've told you. Well...firstly, I'll give you assignments via text message, and you'll do them so that you don't turn into a Pikachu!"

I deadpan at him. "Seriously."

"Seriously," Arceus says, grinning, and begins texting on his phone.

I raise an eyebrow, and watch as my phone vibrates on his desk. "I'M RIGHT HERE YOU STUPID HEAD!" I explode. I can't stand those who text someone who is in the room with them.

"Oh yeah…" Arceus murmurs as if he actually forgot my existence.

I rub my face; my life is officially awful. AWFUL I tell you!

"Well, your first assignment is to go meet the transfer student," Arceus informs me.

"Transfer student?" I repeat dubiously.

"Yes! His name is Paul Shinji," Arceus says, putting his phone back in his coat pocket, and folding his hands, sitting down at his desk once again.

I blanch, feeling pissed. "NO WAY!"

"No?" he questions in confusion, as if my reaction isn't natural.

"I don't want to meet Paul!" I declare insistently.

"How come?"

"HE'S A JERK!" I snap. "I don't want to help a jerk. Much less talk to him."

"You need to get him together with Dawn Hikari," Arceus states, retrieving an apple from his drawer and setting it on the surface of the desk. Isn't that usually what teachers do? Not principals? "Their meeting is crucial. You must make Paul like Dawn. Dawn likes everyone, so she will automatically be drawn to the _dark _and _brooding _Paul. You must make him fall for _her_." Arceus goes off into his own little dream world and I can almost see sparkles radiating off him.

I feel like hissing at the guy, and I know my ears and tail are standing on end in irritation.

"Why don't you go eat something?" Arceus suggests. "To calm you down. AH! I've got the last Jell-O here if you want it-"

Snatching the apple off his desk, I slug it at him. "EAT THIS!" I shout, and whirl around just as the door opens and Sunny bursts through, charging towards Arceus, who screams shrilly as she attacks him for the last Jell-O.

I stalk towards the door, feeling my face heat up in fury. This. Is. Not. Funny.

"WAIT!" I hear Arceus call after me. "You're forgetting something...uhh, someone!"

That's when I look over my shoulder to see a boy being shoved towards me, and the two of us topple to the floor on top of one another.

* * *

**CLIFFY! *winks* Happy now? Anyways, that's all for now. Sorry for the super shortness, but hopefully the humor makes up for that? *puppy eyes* Sorry if it's weird...I finished this at midnight. o.o**

**Anyway, R&amp;R!**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
